Rose Diamond/Abilities and Powers
"Violence has and will never be the answer!! Please Nova!! Just get up!! Let's leave this place together!!!!" - Rose Diamond Fighting Style Staff Combat Rose's staff combat is her best feat, she is able to take down many foes in one strike of her staff. She has been known to outmatch many great swordsmen and martial artist's. She has been learning Staff combat from Leo to a degree and is also the first person to use the Sword Style: Dragon Hunter with a staff instead of a blade, teaching Leo the secret in return for the training he has given her. With her staff she is able to break blades and to a point she is able to use her Devil Fruit power's through it. Her Dragon Hunter animal affiliation is a panther which is affiliated to the colour purple giving her a purple Dragon Hunter aura. She is not extremely experienced in techniques like Drake but she knows a technique or two. Dragon Hunter Style Dragon Hunter (龍狩人, Ryū kariudo?) style is a revered and secret style of swordsmanship passed down through the Lockheart generation, it was recently discovered through Rose that it can be used for other two handed weapon's such as the staff. She is the first in the world to use this style with a staff, Leo is the second. For more information on how it is used and to learn who know's it please visit the Sword Style: Dragon Hunter page. Rose's Aura affiliated animal is a Panther which gives off a purple aura around her staff, and takes the form of a Panther in many of her Dragon Hunting Techniques. Dragon Hunting, Gracious Leap is a technique where Rose bring's out her purple dragon hunting aura and wraps it over her staff. She then proceeds to run and slam her staff into the ground, where the aura react's on the ground pushing her high up into the air (similar to a vault but much more effective). While in the air she will proceed to do a number of somersault's charging up the aura and her putting more force into her landing, as the spinning would make a harder fall if she did not land on her feet but in fact on the heaviest part of her body. As she begin's to descend back to the ground she takes a more focused look and slams her staff onto the ground as she lands on one knee. Creating a small but effective shockwave that will blow (if not eliminate or K.O) enemies away from her position. It has been given the name gracious leap because of it's resemblance to the way a Panther leaps. Dragon Hunting, Hidden Roar is a technique where Rose pretend's to be injured or unconscious, decieving her enemies she then continues to pretends she is hurt until they come closer for the kill. As they do, she envelopes her staff with her purple aura and charges it, she then imbues it in her staff the moment the enemy is in view of her face. Rose proceed's to roar, amplifying her own voice with her magic, she uses her staff hitting them in the center of the chest. Which when it impact's, it blows away the enemy by fully releasing the Aura, which act's as a slice/beam of sorts. It's name is hidden roar because she hides it right until the end aswell as roaring at her opponents, it resembles a panther as they hide in trees and tall grass numerous times when they roar, this is not all the time though as they obviously do roar in the wide open. This is a technique to protect one's self. Staff Imbued with Devil Fruit Rose is able to imbue her Maho Maho no Mi's power into her staff through the use of Busoshoku Haki, she is capable of using many techniques through a material called Lembium in her staff which has the inate ability to absorb and use a Devil fruit's power when in the user of a Devil Fruit user. For example, if Mr. 5 wielded said staff he would be able to cause explosion's if the staff was to clash with something, another example would be if Monkey D. Luffy used it, he would be able to make the staff rubbery and stretch to hit opponent's aswell as it being impervious to bullet's. This staff basically links itself with the user because of the substance called Lembium. Attributes Rose is overall the strongest female member of the crew, despite her fragile and feminine appearance she is quite the deadly fighter herself. She is actually the sixth strongest overall combat fighter in the group, able to use her devil fruit's ability for long and close ranged fight's. In just long range, she ranks third out of the entire crew, first being Primo Afro and second being Salamander. In just close range, she ranks eighth out of the entire crew, being outmatched by Nova, Drake, Leo, Silver, Ice, Tarakudo and Mike. However, overall is a different case as it count's both at the same time, where some may be the best at close combat, they may be flawed in long range and vice versa. She has basically achieved skills allowing her a large range of combat approaches. Strength Rose's strength is noticeably not her best attribute, although she is stronger than the average women. It is a mildly noticeable difference but compared to the other monster's of her crew her strength comes across as human. She is able to throw projectiles at a large range and is capable of lifting her own weight. She is not capable of throwing ships or other people. When wielding her staff she is capable of crushing blades through clashes and even breaking bones when her staff collides with them. She can throw projectiles at a very far range and still hit her target, however the accuracy and range does decrease after the bigger and heavier said projectiles become. She tend's not to be a martial artist, which is why she is not unhappy about her lack in strength. Endurance Rose has an adequate level of endurance. She is able to take a bullet or two, however he endurance does not stretch past monstrous boundaries. She is not easily taken down by weak no named pirates and is not beaten by rarely known captains. Rose is able to take a few cut's and slashes before finally falling, she would make an excellent boxer as she would be able to endure many punches. While she isn't good at taking damage from weapon's of sort's, her resilience and endurance will increase when she has a reason to be determined allowing her to take more blows. She has a higher resilience to punches and physical bodily damage, rather than having limbs cut or weapons smash against her. There are currently no examples of her endurance. Agility Rose's agility is her second best feat, she is one of the fastest in her crew. Surpassing almost everyone but Silver, Leo and Nova in speed, she is able to match soru in speed surpassing most rookies with relative ease. She is able to alter her weight/mass with her fruit's power's allowing her to travel faster and faster, however she is unable to make herself massless as that would erase her existence therefore making her massless. She is able to travel at roughly just under the speed of sound, making trees whistle and leaves flow in wind she creates through her speed. Her speed is first shown when she catches Scarlett before she hit the ground after falling from said building, outpacing both Bane with his jet dial imbued boot's and Mike with his size (longer legs allow him to run further each step) amazing them both. Overall she tends to use her speed (as well as intelligence) most of all in combat allowing her to deal swift and precise blows to her opponents. Intelligence Rose is the smartest member of the crew (joint with Leo). She is capable of creating master level plan's despite her young age, she can turn a small amount of into thousands if she is given an hour through investments, loaning and financial planning. Rose is capable of turning any bad moment into a good opportunity through tactical observation and studies from books alot, the library on the SkyGlider is her's, it is filled with numerous sophisticated books and are all minimized through her magic so that she is capable of fitting so many inside. It is known that while she was a scholar on Loguetown, she was pushed ahead into a class 5 years older than her and was still the smartest. Rose was known to never ever fail an exam. Leo himself made a joke personally banning Rose from answering his riddles for anyone he questioned, as when he told his riddles no-one could provide the answer but Rose. Her intelligence helps with her Navigational and Cartographer skills. Navigation and Cartography Skills Rose is a highly skilled navigator having spent many years of her childhood studying in it. She has a very rare ability to sense changes in the weather, and can even predict the appearance of supposedly unpredictable cyclones in the Grand Line, even when she is critically hurt or very ill. This is extremely useful for Nova as the SkyGlider can glide through the air allowing it to make quicker progress and move to location's easier than other ships, which would mean that getting caught in a cyclone or very bad weather could prove extremely hazardous to Rose and the rest of her crewmates. Rose is also a very talented cartographer (Making maps) to the point where she was given a part time job at the docks, making maps for merchant's and trade ships for petty cash for her family. She had read many book's on the maps of the sea and decided she would like to make a map of the world at least once in her lifetime. Rose is capable of a varied style of maps, able to make both bathymetric and geographic natured maps. She is capable of formulating advanced equations in mere minutes to predict a precise course of action, although she usually thinks the equations down on a physical medium when formulating them. Weapons Rose owns a staff made of lembium and adam wood. The Lembium is compressed in an orange orb amidst the top of the staff whilst the rest is adam wood. The Staff is a maroon/green colour and bears a metal ring and curved finish at the bottom of the staff, the ring is a 20 millimetres away from the curved finish and the two are seperated by adam wood. The staff's design is of a pole with a large ribbon wrapped on the staff going up to the tip which is two seperate end's curving into a finish, leaving room for an orb in the centre. Which in this case is an Adam Wood pole with a carve ribbon design rolling around the pole and to the tip where the staff splits into two ends that curve and rejoin, creating a spherical gap in which the lembium orb is placed into. Devil Fruit Type : Paramecia Name : Magic Magic Fruit (Maho Maho no Mi) Description : The Magic Magic Fruit basically allows Rose to use 'Magic' through her hands. Her magic skills are not perfect and of all the Devil Fruits in the world the Magi Magi is the hardest to master as its techniques are endless and its possibilities are almost infinite, Rose has only been a Devil Fruit user for approximately 4 months and is certainly not a master as it will take a minimum of 30 years. The Maho Maho Fruit can do things such as change the weather to things as powerful as creating things as big as Volcanoes, currently Rose can only manipulate weather and objects gravitational levels. She is currently working on using elements with her Magi Magi Fruit Abilities. However it is stated by the World Government that this fruit's power is not even close to breaching the Gura Gura no Mi's title as the strongest Paramecia, as despite the Maho's almost infinite list of attack's and tricks. It is nowhere near the devastational level as the gura which could sink Islands with near to little ease. Haki Busoshoku Haki Rose's busoshoku haki is a rather high levelled skill of hers, as she (like sentomaru and Rayleigh) is able to push enemies away without touching them, but only using the brute force of her haki. Thus making her a harder opponent for close combat devil fruit user's. She like most other Busoshoku Haki user's is capable of bypassing the intangibility of a Logia and actually hitting them, Rose is also capable of hurting Paramecia consumer's who originally cannot be harmed by close combat attack's and only by sharp object's such as swords or bullets. She is also capable of creating an invisible armour around herself similar to that of Tekkai. However this armour can only defend against standard and above average attacks, it is just about broken by substancially strong attack's like a punch from a giant or a kick at the speed of light for example. Kenbunshoku Haki Rose has a brief understanding of Kenbunshoku haki and understands how it is used. Rose can sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. She is able to foresee attack's at level's which depend on the attacker's malice and emotions. This was shown when she effortlessly dodged many marine's attacks in what appeared to be a sequenced and well planned move. This haki has saved her life a fair few times and as such is her best counter, she is capable of foreseeing an opponent's attack's despite their level of intelligence and how unpredictable they may think they are. This prediction appears to Rose as an image or brief premonition of what the opponent will do in Rose's mind's eye, and the damage that she will take if the attack actually hits. Category:Character Subpages Category:1NF3RNO